Kalosian Adventures- Pokemon X and Y
by DragonBos
Summary: Our story follows the journey of David Marina, a young Pokemon trainer from the Kalosian town of Vaniville. This story is based loosely on the events of Pokemon X and Y.
1. A New Adventure

_Hi Guys, DragonBos here. This is my first story on , and I hope that you like it._

_Summary: This story follows the life of David Marina, a sixteen year old boy living in the Kalosian town of Vaniville. The story is based on events from Pokémon X and Y, with added inventions of my own along the way. The goal of this story is to improve upon the events in X and Y, adding in details of what I thought was lacking from the game._

_All of the story is from the POV of David, and it will be made clear if this changes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters from the series, they belong to Nintendo. I have plans to bring my own characters in, but they will be clearly identified as mine._

* * *

Chapter 1- A New Adventure

'_Dragonite, use Thunder now!' The orange dragon flew up into the sky, electricity crackling between its paws. A large bolt of lightning arced down from the sky, slamming directly into the three-headed Pokémon below. The trainer standing behind smirked, shouting 'Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!' A small purple ball formed in each one of the Pokémon's mouths, before shooting up into the sky above the battlefield. The balls combined, and then exploded apart, sending a rain of energy down on Dragonite. The dragon turned to face Hydreigon, waiting for a command. 'Dragonite, Extreme Speed!' The dragon's body started to blur as it reached maximum speed, racing towards Hydreigon. The three-headed Pokémon let out a roar, as the Dragonite slammed into it._

I woke with a shock, pain burning in my chest. My eyes opened to see a small red bird fluttering above my face. It gave a little chirp and settled on the sheets of the bed. 'Fletchling,' I smiled, sitting up carefully. 'Did Mum send you up to wake me?' The bird Pokémon chirped happily, ruffled its feathers and took flight, circling the room once before soaring down the staircase. I got out of bed and got changed quickly, before heading downstairs.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is David Marina and I am sixteen years old. I live in the small town of Vaniville in the Kalos region with my mother and her two Pokémon, Fletchling and Rhyhorn, the former of which was often used as Mum's way of waking me up. There are only two other houses in the town, one occupied by my best friend Serena and her family, and the other occupied by an old couple with no resident children.

As I arrived downstairs, Fletchling was sitting on the kitchen bench. I stuck my tongue out at it and it chirped cheerfully back. I rounded the corner to see Mum sitting on the floor in the living-room, practicing her yoga. 'Morning, sweetie,' she called, stretching further around. 'Did you sleep alright?' 'I did,' I said carefully. 'Or at least until a pesky bird woke me up.' Fletchling chirped playfully, then swooped at my head causing me to duck as it sailed past. Mum laughed at the two of us playing, then returned to her yoga. 'What were you playing on doing today, sweetie?' Mum asked. I sat down on the couch, thinking carefully. 'We might go down to the river, look for some water types,' I suggested. 'I'll go ask Serena- see what she wanted to do.' 'No need to do that, I'm right here,' a voice behind me called cheerfully. I stood up quickly, whirling around to see Serena leaning against the door-frame. Serena Batani was my next-door neighbor, and one of my few friends since I moved to Kalos two years ago. She had her full adventure clothes on, which I knew from experience was not a good sign. 'Do you mind if we head over to Aquacorde, Mrs. Grace?' she asked. Serena had a strange habit of calling Mum by her first name, but still using Mrs. Mum smiled. 'Of course you can, Serena. Just make sure you take care of my David.' I rolled my eyes. 'I'll be fine Mum,' I said, before turning to Serena. 'I just need to grab some breakfast and we can head out.'

As I got out the door, Serena was talking to a younger girl dressed in pink. I put her age at about thirteen or fourteen, and I knew instantly that she wasn't from the nearby town. I knew everybody in Aquacorde, and this girl was not among them. The two girls turned and noticed me and the pink girl grinned broadly. 'Hi,' she said. 'I'm Shauna, and this is Serena-'. 'Shauna, he knows who I am,' Serena said, amused. 'David, this is Shauna, an old friend of mine from Snowbelle City, north-east of here. She's come to visit with two others from up north. They're in Aquacorde now.' 'What are we waiting for?' I asked. 'It's about time something exciting happened.' Serena just glared at me, before turning and storming off. I looked at Shauna curiously. 'What did I say?' The girl just shook her head. 'Come on,' she said. 'We'll never catch her if we don't leave now.'

Ten minutes later, we were on the road to Aquacorde Town, the Vaniville Pathway. I could see Serena in the distance, leaning against the entrance to the town. 'How does she move so fast?' I panted. 'We ran most of the way and she still beats us to Aquacorde.' 'You know Serena,' Shauna said, panting as well. 'When she gets moody, nothing can stop her.' This here had been part of my life for the past two years. Serena was my best friend, but I still managed to get her mad at me, and often. Often they were ten-minute problems, but sometimes she wouldn't speak to me for days. I really hoped this was a ten-minute thing. We arrived at the gate. I smiled at Serena, but she just glared back. Shauna grimaced, then said, 'I'm gonna go ahead to the others. You two need to sort out whatever's going on.' With that, she turned and continued walking into the town. I smiled. 'Someone's a bit bossy,' which earned me a small from Serena. 'Listen, Serena, I don't know what I said that was so bad, but I didn't mean to upset you. You know that, right?' She looked up at me slowly, her eyes glistening with tears. 'You said it wasn't exciting here,' she said quietly. 'You said you didn't want me as your friend.' I looked at her incredulously. 'No I didn't,' I said defiantly. 'I said it wasn't exciting here, as in Vaniville Town. Even you'd agree it's a bit sleepy. I didn't say I don't want you as my friend. I value your friendship more than anything.' She looked at me carefully, before wiping her tears away with her jacket. Then she turned and hugged me, which I definitely was not expecting, 'Come on,' she said quietly. We need to meet up with the others.' She detached herself from me and we made our way into town.

In the town's plaza we found Shauna, sitting with two other boys around a table. The first boy was sturdily built, with jet black hair and fierce brown eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with what appeared to be an ice-cream on it, but was identifiable closer up as the Pokémon Vanillite. The other boy was shorter and looked younger, with a bright orange afro and a green-gray t-shirt. Serena and I sat down at the table, across from the two boys, with Shauna at the head of the table. She looked at the two of us, then turned to look at the two boys. Serena started by saying, 'Ok Everyone this is David.' The boy in the black t-shirt smiled. 'Wow… Shauna, your description was spot on!' Serena continued, 'So, David, this Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves.' She gestured to the smaller boy. 'And this is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy.' I smiled. 'Hi guys.' Tierno grinned, saying 'All right! Nice to meetcha! You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames. What do you like the sound of, David?' I grinned. 'Well, Serena usually calls me Your Aweso- Ow!' Serena had elbowed me in the ribs. I glared at her before continuing, 'I don't usually have a nickname, so I'm fine with just David.' Shauna leaned across the table, 'Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!' Tierno laughed. 'I know, right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!' He pulled out a box and opened it. Inside were three Poké Balls. Trevor pulled them out and opened them up in turn. Three Pokémon appeared sitting on the table. Trevor explained each of them. 'This is Fennekin, the Fire-type.' Fennekin looked like a yellow fox, with orange eyes and large orange tufts coming out of its ears. 'This is Chespin, the Grass-type.' The Grass-type Pokémon was various shades of brown, looked vaguely humanoid, and had a strange green headpiece with looked rather like a helmet. 'And finally, this is the Water-type Froakie' Froakie looked exactly like a blue frog, with extremely large eyes and some white foam arranged like a scarf around its neck. Trevor smiled at us. 'Go ahead, choose one.' I looked at him in disbelief. 'Really?' I asked. 'You're just giving them to us?' 'Of course,' Tierno said. 'A gift from the great Professor Sycamore himself.' 'Ok,' I said. 'Do you two know who you want?' 'Of course,' Serena said. 'Me too!' Shauna chimed in. 'I want that li'l Froakie.' 'And I'm after that Fennekin,' Serena added. Both of them looked at me. 'Well then,' I said, 'it's lucky I wanted Chespin as my partner then.' The two girls smiled at me, happy. 'Nice to meet you Fennekin,' Serena said. 'I'm Serena. Because of you, I can be a real Pokémon Trainer. Thankyou!' My new Chespin climbed up and sat on my head, causing everybody to laugh. Trevor piped up, 'I have something for you from the professor as well. It's something that will help you understand Pokémon on a much deeper level.' He handed each of us a small red device, which opened up to contain a holographic screen. 'Wow,' I said in amazement. 'This thing is cool as. Sorry, Trevor. Please continue.' 'Um, so you see… the Pokédex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complete the Pokédex. To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!' Tierno snorted. 'Oh lighten up, Trevs! You're way too serious sometimes. David, please take this with you too. It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your mum.' He handed me a beautifully decorated enveloped with the words 'Grace Marina' on it. 'All right! We're done with our errand for the professor. I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokémon! Let's go Trevs!' Tierno and Trevor left the table and ran off to the north. Serena turned and began explaining to me. 'There are very few kids in Kalos who are chosen to carry a Pokédex and go on an adventure. We're some of the extremely lucky ones! But we need to give these letters to our parents before we go.' 'There's no rush,' I said. 'Mum's expecting us to spend all day here. Why don't we relax for a bit and spend time with our new friends.' Serena nodded, then turned to Shauna. 'What are you going to do, Shauna?' The girl deliberated. 'I think I'll buy some supplies for my journey,' she said. 'I might meet up with you later.'

A couple of hours later, Serena and I were sitting by the river. Chespin and Fennekin were playing a little ways away, the latter careful not to touch the water. We watched them and shared a brief smile. 'David,' Serena said softly. 'Yeah?' I heard myself replying. 'I'm sorry about this morning- you know getting angry and leaving the two of you behind in Vaniville.' I leaned over and hugged her. 'You know I forgive you,' I said. 'Always and forever.' She smiled, before continuing. 'When we go on this… adventure, would you like to travel together?' I looked at her carefully. 'Sure,' I agreed. 'Besides, I think our Pokémon get along quite well.' We turned to see Chespin and Fennekin tackling each other on the riverbank. 'They look like they're having fun,' I commented. 'Reminds me of someone else I know who's ticklish.' Serena stood up, defensive. 'Don't you dare!' I stood up as well, preparing to attack, when Serena called out, 'There's Shauna!' I turned around to see Shauna rushing along the riverbank towards us, her Froakie sitting on her shoulder. I turned back to Serena, muttering, 'Just you wait,' and giving her an evil smile, which she ignored. Shauna reached us, and Froakie hopped down to join Chespin and Fennekin. 'David,' Shauna began excitedly, 'I challenge you and Chespin to a battle with me and Froakie!' I smiled. 'We accept your challenge, Shauna. But let's not battle here- we don't wanna break anything. How about we head back to Vaniville Pathway?' 'Deal,' Shauna said.

Back out on Vaniville Pathway, Shauna and I faced each other. Serena stood nearby, nervous. 'You both ready?' she asked. The two of us nodded. 'Ok then, I'll be the referee. This will be a one-on-one battle. The battle shall continue until one of your Pokémon faints. The winner will be the person whose Pokémon survives. You may begin when you're both ready.' I turned to Chespin, asking, 'Are you ready?' The little Grass-type nodded, then hopped out to face Shauna's Froakie. 'Ready?' she called out to me. 'Ready,' I confirmed. 'Froakie, use Pound,' called Serena. The frog dashed towards Chespin, its forelegs outstretched. 'Quickly dodge, Chespin. My Pokémon moved to the side but was hit by Froakie anyway. Chespin reeled from the attack, staggering, but staying up. Shauna cheered. 'Go Froakie!' 'David,' I heard Serena call. 'You can check your Pokédex for Chespin's moves.' I pulled out the small device and checked Chespin's stats. Then I heard Shauna shouting. 'Froakie, use Pound again!' I looked up and saw the frog charging again. I reacted quickly, 'Chespin, use Growl!' The little Grass-type snarled at Froakie, and I watched on my Pokédex as Froakie's Attack-stat lowered. Froakie hit Chespin again but this time it did very little. It was time for me to counterattack. 'Chespin, use Vine Whip- hold Froakie in place!' Vines snaked out from Chespin's helmet, wrapping themselves around the Water-type. I quickly continued my offensive. 'Now use Tackle!' I cried, and at the same time I heard Shauna shouting to Froakie, 'Use Bubble!' Froakie shot a stream of bubbles out of its mouth towards Chespin, but the Grass-type charged right through them and slammed into Froakie, knocking it out cold. 'The winners are David and Chespin,' cried Serena. 'Congratulations!' Shauna picked up Froakie, who opened its eyes, then walked over to me and Chespin. 'You're amazing, David. Here! Let me fix up your Pokémon. Here's the winnings of the battle.' She handed me 500 PokéDollars. 'You don't have to give me money, Shauna,' I started, but she interrupted me. 'Yes, I do. Rules are rules and rules say the loser pays the winner, so I did.' I stared at her in disbelief, then shook my head. 'Well, thanks then, I guess.' Shauna smiled at me. 'Say hi to your mum for me. You too Serena.' With that, Shauna ran off and headed back to Aquacorde. Serena came up to me. 'Nice job,' she said, amused. 'Sorry about forgetting to mention that about using the Pokédex.' 'It's fine,' I said, before turning to face Vaniville. 'It's getting late- do you wanna head back?' Serena nodded, and the two of us headed back home.

Mum was waiting for me when I arrived home. 'Hi sweetie,' she called from her bedroom. 'Dinner's ready when you are.' 'Okay mum, I'll be down in a minute,' I answered. I ran up to my room and let Chespin out of his Poké Ball (Serena and I had used the Pokédex on our way home to discover that both our Pokémon were male). I crouched down to whisper to him. 'How about we give mum a surprise shall we?' Chespin nodded his head, whispering as well in his Pokémon language. With that, we crept downstairs and Chespin hid under the table.

As we were preparing to eat, Mum asked me about my day. I told her about Serena's friends I'd met: Tierno, Trevor and Shauna, and about sitting by the river, but not about the Pokémon- that was still a surprise. 'Tierno and Trevor also gave us a gift,' I added nonchalantly. Mum raised her eyebrows. 'Oh, and what would that be?' I smiled, then Chespin jumped up onto the table, frightening Mum ever so slightly. 'Wow, you got your very own Pokémon? Lucky you! How about that? You're a Pokémon Trainer now too! Congratulations!' 'I also have this- it's for you' I passed the letter I'd received across the table. 'Huh? A letter for me?' she said, obviously confused. 'It says it's from somebody named Sycamore. What could it be? A love letter?' I groaned inwardly as she said this. My Mum gets a few crazy ideas now and then, and I hoped this one would pass. She read the letter carefully, making comments such as, 'Wow, what lovely handwriting.' Suddenly she became serious. 'What do we have here? A request… Oh I see!' She looked up at me. 'David, suddenly so many exciting things are happening!' I looked hopefully at her. 'Does this mean I can go?' 'Of course you can sweetie. Now we just need to get some stuff together.'

I lay in bed that night, my gear ready to go in the morning, and it dawned on me what was happening. I had my Pokémon now, I could become powerful, more powerful than anyone in Kalos. I would defeat the Gym Leaders, then proceed to defeat the Pokémon League and become the Champion. I looked at a photo beside my bed. It had a picture of Mum and me, but another man was with us, one who looked exactly like an older me. I smiled. 'I'll do you proud, Dad.'

* * *

_So there we have it- the first chapter of my first story. Please review if you can- I enjoy constructive criticism. Should the chapters, be longer, shorter, more or less detailed? Any help will be GREATLY appreciated. Thanks._

_A/N: I will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks again._


	2. Zigza-gone!

_So... yeah... 'I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can' didn't really happen. Sorry for the wait._

_This chapter is really clunky, hence why it's taken so long- many rewrites, Enjoy!_

_I've also changed the formatting for this chapter on the behalf of my friend, who prefers to remain nameless._

_A/N: Also a big thankyou to N-Badger97 and Xorobukkit- I've taken your advice, no massive walls of text in this one guys!_

* * *

Chapter 2- Zigza-gone!

Fletchling stretched its wings eagerly, the morning sun glinting off its newly preened feathers. It flapped over to Grace, who was sitting in front of the television. She smiled at it adoringly.

'You can try all you want Fletchling, but I'm sure you'll be wasting your time. He's bound to have been up since dawn.' Fletching chirped happily and took off towards the stairs.

Sure enough, I was already awake and dressed when Fletchling soared into the room. It chirped when it saw me, as if it were laughing, circled once, and then flew back downstairs. I placed my cap on my head and pulled on my blue jacket, then laughed when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked the part of a Pokémon Trainer, right down to the Poké Ball on my belt. I laughed again, fondly touching the Poké Ball, before heading downstairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could hear Serena talking with my mum.

'Don't worry, Grace,' she was saying. 'I promise I'll take good care of him. He hardly needs it anyway.'

'I'm sure you will Serena. But make sure you keep yourself safe as well. He'd be destroyed if something were to happen to you. Just be sure to-'.

Whatever Mum was going to say next was spoiled as Fletchling rammed into the back of my head, hard. I tumbled off the stairs and lay in a heap at the bottom. Fletchling chirped merrily and then flew to sit on Mum's shoulder. I looked at the two of them. Serena was rather red in the face, much to my surprise. Mum seemed not to notice anything, saying quickly, 'Well, have fun dears. Look after yourselves. And Serena, remember what I said.' I hugged her quickly, then turned to follow Serena out the door.

Outside, I knelt down and gave Mum's Rhyhorn a scratch behind the ears, telling it I'd be back soon enough. As I stood once more, I turned to Serena. 'What was all that about?' Serena's face went ever so slightly red again.

'N-nothing,' she stammered. I opened my mouth to protest, but she stalled me, saying, 'It's nothing, David. Come on, let's hurry to Aquacorde.'

We found Shauna waiting for us in Aquacorde Town.

'How's Froakie?' I asked quickly, worried about what might have happened after our battle yesterday.

'Nah, Froakie's fine, don't worry,' Shauna said happily. 'She was really impressed with Chespin's fighting ability. I think Chespin's got himself an admirer.' Chespin jumped off my hat onto my shoulder, staring suspiciously at Shauna.

'Ches-pin pin,' he said nervously.

'No, we're not battling again now, Chespin,' I said, laughing slightly. 'I think Serena's going to teach us some stuff out in the field. Is that right?'

Serena nodded. 'But first,' she said, 'we're gonna need some supplies.'

In turned out that Aquacorde Town didn't have a Pokémon Centre, as in most towns, but rather had a variety of shops that sold useful items.

'You should buy about 10 PokéBalls,' Serena said. 'And a Potion or two wouldn't go wrong.' 'Thankyou, Miss-Ace-Trainer,' I muttered under my breath, paying for the items with my Trainer Card. 'What do we do now?'

Serena smiled. 'Follow me to Avance Trail. It's time to catch a Pokémon.'

Avance Trail was big, much bigger than the Vaniville Pathway. It was a fairly clear, plain area, but I could see the beginnings of a forest on the horizon. As the three of us were walking, there was a rustling sound in the bushes near us.

'Watch what I do,' Serena said quickly, dropping her bag to the ground and reaching for the PokéBall at her hip. Suddenly, a Pokémon that looked like a small squirrel emerged from the bushes. I quickly pulled out my Pokédex, which showed a picture of the Pokémon.

'Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon'. Quickly Serena sent out her Fennekin, the fire fox eager for a battle. Serena had Fennekin use Ember a couple of times, weakening the small racoon substantially. Fletchling responded by using its Tackle move, knocking Fennekin back but not doing much damage. Serena turned to the two of us.

'Now I use my PokéBall,' she explained. She drew a PokéBall out of her bag, enlarged it, and threw it at Fletchling. With a flash of red light, the Pokémon disappeared inside the Ball.

'That's amaz-' Shauna began, but was cut off by a 'Shhh' from Serena. I looked back at the PokéBall, which was shaking slightly. With a small ding, what looked like sparkles appeared around the Ball, signifying a successful capture. Serena looked at us and smiled cheekily. 'And that's how you catch a Pokémon.'

Later, as we walked along Avance Trail, Shauna was still overly excited about the capture. 'I still can't believe the Pokémon went INSIDE the PokéBall!'

Serena sighed. 'Shauna, what do you think your Froakie is inside of right now?'

Shauna looked abashed, before crying out, 'OK! If I find a cute Pokémon, I'll throw lots of PokéBalls at it, and then we'll become friends!' Serena rolled her eyes.

'Seriously Shauna, sometimes I find it hard to believe you're older than me.'

I did a double-take. Serena's only a couple of months younger than me, but I was SURE Shauna was younger than both of us.

'What, really?' I asked. 'How old are you Shauna?'

Both girls raised their eyebrows at me.

'Really, David? You'd seriously ask how old a woman is?' Serena reprimanded me.

'What, no, I, wait-,' I began, but I soon realised there was no point- they'd won this round.

'Yes, David,' Shauna said, quite pompously, 'I'm a lady.' The two girls started giggling hysterically, barely able to remain standing. I looked at the two of them, snorted, then went down to the river, and began making lunch.

The girls eventually calmed themselves and joined me by the river, helping themselves to the sandwiches I'd prepared. Bringing out our Pokémon, now totalled at four, we let them play for a bit in the shallows of the river. Fletchling fluttered above the other two, chirping merrily.

'So, David,' Shauna began, 'In answer to your question, I turned sixteen this year.'

'But she's still older than you,' Serena cut in. 'Her birthday's three weeks before yours, David.' Now it was Serena's turn to get eyebrows raised at her. She turned red ever so slightly and turned away. Shauna smirked, then looked up in the distance.

'Look over there!' she cried excitedly. 'Another trainer!' Sure enough, there was a young boy sitting in the fringe line of the trees. Serena immediately perked up.

'I know,' she said. 'I'm going to challenge him to a battle.' Quickly, she returned Fennekin and Fletchling to their PokéBalls, then ran towards the forest.

Shortly afterwards, Shauna and I were sitting beneath a tree, watching the spectacle unfold. Both Serena and the young boy had a PokéBall in their hands. 'Who do you think Serena will use?' Shauna asked.

'I'm betting on Fennekin' I replied. Shauna gave me a curious glance, so I continued. 'Serena still hasn't had a proper Trainer battle yet. Even though she has Fletchling, I assume she'll go with her first, Fennekin.' Shauna murmured something I didn't catch, when Serena shouted over to us.

'David, can you ref for us?' I got up and jogged over, Shauna hot on my heels. I nodded to Serena and quickly went to talk with the other young boy. I found out that his name was Austin and he was from Santalune City, north of the forest.

'Okay, I'm ready!' I shouted out. The two of them nodded.

'The battle between Serena of Vaniville Town and Austin of Santalune City will now commence,' I shouted. 'Each side may use only one Pokémon, and the winner will be decided when one of your Pokémon faints. Do we agree?' The two trainers nodded their acceptance. 'Let the battle commence!'

'Come on out, Fennekin,' Serena cried, whilst Austin countered with 'Let's show them Zigzagoon!' Both Pokémon appeared on the field. Turning to Shauna, I said, 'Told you so.' I quickly whipped out my Pokédex.

'Zigzagoon, the Tiny Racoon Pokémon,' the Pokédex explained, entering the data into the memory banks. Zigzagoon did look like a racoon, I had to admit. Turning towards Serena's side, the Pokédex beeped again. 'Fennekin, the Fire Fox Pokémon.'

'Okay,' I cried. 'Begin!'

'Fennekin, use Tackle now!' Fennekin charged forward towards Zigzagoon.

Austin smirked, crying out, 'Growl, now!' A loud growl emanated from Zigzagoon, but didn't seem to affect Fennekin. I pulled out my Pokédex again, checking the stats of the battle. Suddenly, I realised that Fennekin had had his Attack lowered. The two Pokémon collided, but Zigzagoon didn't take much damage.

'Quick Attack, Zigzagoon!' Zigzagoon darted around Fennekin, before ramming into him. Fennekin slid back along the dirt. 'Use Ember, quickly!' Fennekin made a small flame in his mouth, preparing to fire at the racoon Pokémon.

'Zigzagoon, use Sand Attack!' Zigzagoon dug its paws into the ground, throwing up large clouds of sand, making it impossible to see the battlefield. 'Now use Quick Attack!' There was a small bark from Zigzagoon, and then the sound of rustling movement. Suddenly a gust of wind blew and the sand clouds disappeared. Zigzagoon was nowhere to be seen.

'Where's Zigzagoon?' Shauna asked nervously.

'Austin's clever,' I replied. 'He used Sand Attack and Quick Attack together to allow Zigzagoon to get into a hiding place. Zigzagoon could be anywhere, and we wouldn't know. Serena needs to think of something quickly.'

'Zigzagoon, use Quick Attack!' There was a small rustle, then Zigzagoon came flying out of the bushes behind Fennekin, knocking it over. There was a tense moment as Serena cried out for Fennekin to get up, but the small fox slowly got to its feet.

'I don't reckon Fennekin can take another hit like that,' Shauna whispered to me. She was right, Fennekin was still up, but only just.

'Okay Fennekin, prepare to use Ember!'

'Zigzagoon, Sand Attack!' The racoon Pokémon again threw up clouds of sand, cloaking the battle area. Shauna and I looked at each other, knowing what came next.

'Now Fennekin, use Ember on the sand!'

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. The sand glowed red hot, then blew away on the wind. Zigzagoon still stood where it had been, marks on its body. I checked my Pokédex- it had taken heavy damage. 'Now Fennekin, use Tackle!' Fennekin rushed towards the weakened Zigzagoon, slamming into it head-on. As Zigzagoon collapsed to the ground, I stepped forward. 'Zigzagoon is unable to battle. Therefore Serena is the victor!'

As we prepared dinner, Serena and Austin, who had accepted the invitation to eat with us, continued to talk about the battle.

'Still, you should have told me you were that strong!' Austin rambled. 'I mean, no-one's ever countered my Sand Attack and Quick Attack combo like that before! You must be up there with the Gym Leaders!'

I raised my eyebrows and whispered to Shauna, 'I don't like this guy.' Shauna giggled slightly.

'Let Serena have her moment. Don't ruin it with your jealousy.' I stared back at her.

'I'm not, I mean, no I'm, How can you say that?' She gave me an evil smile.

'Just let her have her moment. For now let's eat!'

Dinner that night was a hearty affair. After Austin had left, the three of us sat around the fire. I kept to myself, watching the girls as they chatted, occasionally inputting things. Our four Pokémon played around the fire, this time it was Chespin being careful as embers from the flame threw themselves through the air. I pulled out one of the things I'd packed in my bag- my HoloCaster. I stood up, then turned to the girls. 'I'm gonna call Mum,' I said, before walking away, not waiting to see if they acknowledged me.

I searched up Mum's number and hit 'Call'. Slowly the ringing dialled out, before I was answered with a 'Hello, dear'. I proceeded to tell her everything that had happened.

'Where are you now?' she asked.

'Just near the edge of Santalune Forest,' I yawned. 'I expect it'll take us a day or two to get through there.'

Mum laughed. 'You sound tired. Go get to sleep.'

'I'll call you when we get to Santalune City,' I told her. 'Oh, and David? Look after Serena, will you?'

I smiled. 'Of course I will.'

I returned to the girls, who were preparing for bed. 'What did Grace say?' Serena asked.

'Oh, nothing important,' I replied. 'Let's get some sleep. I snuggled into my sleeping bag, Chespin curled up with me.

'Goodnight girls,' I called.

'Goodnight David,' they replied.

_I stood atop a large rock, looking over a massive field. Below, many Pokémon were engaged in the largest battle I'd ever seen. Scores of attacks flew in every direction. A Pokémon I couldn't recognise jumped up the rocks towards me. It was decorated in__intricate armour, the likes of which I'd never seen. I turned to get my Pokédex, but then I realised I was wearing different clothes. Everything blurred, and I woke with a start._

* * *

_A/N: So some strangeness in this one (I did say it was clunky, the starting always is). As with everything, criticism and feedback is greatly appreciated. The next chapter will be out quicker, promise._


	3. The Battle of Three

_I am EXTREMELY sorry about the amount of time its taken to upload this chapter- school was really starting to pressure me, and i needed to just knuckle down and not distract myself. Luckily, the holidays have arrived so I can get in some decent writing. With that out of the way, on with the show!_

* * *

Chapter 3- The Battle of Three

_I stood atop a large rock, looking over a massive field. Below, many Pokémon were engaged in the largest battle I'd ever seen. Scores of attacks flew in every direction. A Pokémon I couldn't recognise jumped up the rocks towards me. It was decorated in an intricate armour, the likes of which I'd never seen. I turned to get my Pokédex, but then I realised I was wearing different clothes. Everything blurred, and I woke with a start. _

I watched as the sky slowly got lighter, orange light glancing off the lake. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get back to sleep. Behind me, I heard a loud yawn that signified Serena and Shauna were waking.

'Morning girls,' I called, and heard a murmured reply from Serena. 'Breakfast's all ready, on the fire. Beautiful day to trek through a forest.'

Chespin nuzzled against my leg, earning himself a scratch behind the ears. 'Let's be careful today,' I whispered to him. 'Lots of Bug-types in the forest.'

'Che-pin-ch,' came the reply.

After breakfast, we quickly packed up and headed towards the forest. All three of us were silent as we trudged in the early mist, trying to shake off the drowsiness. As we entered Santalune Forest, the mist cleared rapidly, revealing the soft green of the forest.

'Wow,' I heard Serena breathe behind me. 'It's beautiful.'

She was right. The green light made the entire forest glow, shafts of light dancing about as the upper canopy of the leaves danced amongst the wind. There was an abundance of wild Pokémon here as well, particularly Bug-types. A Caterpie crawled out of the grass near to us, so I grabbed my Pokédex from pocket.

'Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon.'

'It's so cute,' Shauna exclaimed. 'Oh, I know! I'll catch it! Serena, you can help me, right?'

'Of course I can,' Serena huffed. 'First thing to do is send out Froakie.'

'Okay, here it goes. Come on out, Froakie!'

Froakie appeared with a flash of white light. 'Fro-o-o-o-o-kie!'

'Now you need to attack Caterpie,' Serena explained. 'Try using a weaker attack.'

'Froakie, use Pound!' The water Pokémon charged at the green caterpillar, hand glowing. Caterpie stumbled slightly, but retaliated with an attack which the Pokédex identified as String Shot, covering Froakie in sticky strands of web.

'Ok, Froakie, now use Bubble!' Bubbles blew out of Froakie's mouth, splashing against the caterpillar Pokémon.

'Now use a PokéBall Shauna!' I called, getting a nod from Shauna.

'Ready, and, go PokéBall!' Shauna called, lobbing the ball towards the Pokémon. With a flash of light, Caterpie went inside the PokéBall. As we waited nervously, the PokéBall shook slightly once, twice, then three times. With a spark of light, the PokéBall was still.

'I did it,' cried Shauna, jumping into the air. 'I caught myself a Caterpie!'

'Good job Shauna,' I called, earning myself an unexpected hug. The three of us collapsed in a heap, laughing merrily, when Tierno and Trevor came out from deeper in the forest.

'Hey guys,' called Tierno, helping us up. 'How's progress?'

'Well, Shauna and I have each caught ourselves one new Pokémon apiece,' Serena explained. 'As for David, he hasn't got any yet.'

'Hey, I'm working on it!' I exclaimed indignantly.

'Well, Trevor and I both have three Pokémon,' Tierno told us. 'But we have been on our journey longer than you have, so that makes sense.'

After talking a bit more, the five of us headed deeper into Santalune Forest.

Deeper in the forest, we found a large number of Bug-type Pokémon, such as Weedle, Scatterbug, and more Caterpie. Despite Serena insisting that I should, I didn't catch any of them. We battled a couple of trainers within the forest, whilst Trevor and Tierno wandered off into another section to look for rarer Pokémon. As the three of us neared the northern exit, we encountered a young woman, with bright golden hair. She smiled at us.

'Hello there,' she called, walking over to us. 'My name is Fabia, I'm a Pokémon Breeder. Would any of you care for a battle?' I looked to the other two, who nodded. I stepped forward.

'I'll accept your challenge,' I said confidently.

'Very good,' Fabia replied. 'How does a three-on-three battle sound to you?' My face fell.

'Oh, I only have my Chespin here,' I said, gesturing to Chespin, who was sitting on my shoulder. I turned to the girls. 'Would one of you like to try?'

'Don't be silly David,' Serena smiled, pulling Fennekin off of her hat. 'You can always borrow Fennekin for a bit.'

'And you can borrow Froakie from me as well,' Shauna added, sending out Froakie from her PokéBall.

'Thanks guys,' I said, smiling at the two of them. I turned back to Fabia. 'Very well, a three-on-three battle it is then.'

'The Pokémon battle between David and Fabia will now commence. Each side will have the use of three Pokémon, and blah, blah, blah. You two seriously need me to do this?' Serena asked, sighing. 'Whatever, begin!'

'Alright, come on out Fennekin!' I called. Fennekin appeared with a flash of light.

'I choose you, Flareon!' Fabia's Pokémon appeared, which looked like a red fox like Fennekin, but with a white mane and tail. It was also bigger. I scanned it with the Pokédex.

'Flareon, the Flame Pokémon.' So Flareon was a Fire-type like Fennekin- this would be an interesting battle.

'Give it all you got, Fennekin!' called Serena. 'Whenever you're ready guys.'

'Okay, Fennekin, use Ember!' Fennekin charged up his attack, flinging the flame over towards Flareon. Flareon just sat there while the attack hit him. Suddenly, a red glow appeared around Flareon, absorbing the attack.

'That was Flareon's Flash Fire ability,' Serena explained. 'Any Fire-type attack will be absorbed by Flareon, do no damage, and instead be used to increase its Attack stat.'

'Great,' I muttered.

'Flareon, use Fire Fang,' called Fabia. The Pokémon charged towards Fennekin.

'Counter it with Scratch,' I yelled. The two Pokémon ran towards each other, colliding in a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, Fennekin was lying on the ground, whilst Flareon remained standing.

'Fennekin is unable to continue the battle; therefore, this round goes to Flareon.' Serena's voice was quivering.

Fabia tossed me a berry. 'This will help Fennekin,' she promised. I picked up the fox Pokémon and carried him back off the field. Feeding him the berry, he opened his eyes.

'Fenn-en-e-kin,' he said. I smiled.

'Don't apologise Fennekin, it's not your fault. I didn't realise that Flareon would absorb your Fire-type attacks. Look, here comes Serena.' Fennekin turned his face away, so Serena knelt down beside me.

'I'll look after Fennekin,' she whispered. 'Go win this battle.' I nodded. Standing, I reached for my next PokéBall.

'Let's go Froakie,' I called. The little frog appeared with a flash. She gave me a smile.

'Fro-o-o-oa-kie' I turned back to the battlefield.

'Let's go Froakie, use Bubble!' The bubbles burst from Froakie's mouth, rocketing towards Flareon.

'Flareon, use Bite.' Flareon charged towards Froakie, bursting through the bubbles as it did.

'Quick, Froakie, use Growl!' Froakie did so, managing to lower Flareon's Attack stat back to its base level, just before the attack hit.

'Good thinking David,' called Shauna. 'Now go get 'em Froakie!'

'Froakie, use Quick Attack!' Froakie streaked around Flareon, knocking it over.

'Flareon, use Bite again!'

'Froakie, use Quick Attack to get away!' Froakie ran around Flareon again. 'Now keep using Quick Attack, but use Bubble as well!' As Froakie ran around Flareon, she let off a stream of bubbles that attacked from all sides. Flareon had no chance. 'Finish it off with Pound,' I called. Froakie attacked Flareon head on and the Fire-type collapsed to the ground.

'Flareon is unable to battle,' called Serena. 'The winner of this round is Froakie!'

'Froa-oa-oa-oa!' roared Froakie, evidently pleased with herself.

'Okay, my turn,' Fabia said. 'Come on out, Vaporeon.' The obvious Water-type Pokémon looked a lot like Flareon, but was instead blue and had a much more fish-like mane and tail. I quickly pulled out my Pokédex.

'Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon.' I looked at the Pokémon suspiciously

'Before we begin, does Vaporeon have a Flash Water ability or something?' I asked, but stopped when I heard Serena groaning.

'It's called Water Absorb, and yes it absorbs Water-type attacks, but instead it heals the Pokémon who uses it.'

'Thankyou,' I smiled. 'Use Quick Attack Froakie!'

'Use Quick Attack, Vaporeon!' The two Pokémon rushed towards each other at high speeds.

'That's not good,' I groaned, as the two collided and Froakie went flying. 'Use Pound, Froakie!' The Pokémon got up and charged towards Vaporeon, jumping and slamming it in the head.

'Vaporeon, use Water Pulse!' A huge ball of water formed above Vaporeon, which it then threw towards Froakie. The Water Pulse slammed into the frog, knocking him out.

'Froakie is unable to battle,' Serena called out. 'Therefore the winner of the round is Vaporeon.' Once again, Fabia tossed me a berry which I fed to Froakie.

'Fro-,' Froakie said sadly.

'Don't worry, Froakie,' I whispered. 'You battled well, and I'm sure Shauna is very proud of you.' I turned to Chespin. 'Well, it's all up to you buddy,' I said softly.

'Ches,' Chespin nodded his head.

'Okay, whenever you're ready David,' called Fabia, giving me a smile.

'Use Vine Whip Chespin,' Chespin bounded forward, vines reaching out from his neck, attacking Vaporeon, who retreated back towards Fabia. 'Keep using Vine Whip,' I called, giving Fabia no chance to retaliate. 'Now use Tackle.' Chespin charged towards Vaporeon and rammed into it, knocking it out.

'Vaporeon is unable to battle,' Serena called out. 'Chespin is the winner of this round!'

'Very good, David,' Fabia said, feeding a berry to Vaporeon. 'However, although your Chespin is strong, he won't be strong enough for what I have in store.' She reached for a PokéBall, then changed her mind and grabbed a different one instead. 'Come on out Glaceon!' The Pokémon looked a lot like the previous two, only it was a pale white-blue colour, with diamond-shaped ears, tail and what appeared to be braids on the side of its head.

'Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon.' Great, I thought, an Ice-type – just what I need.

'Chespin, use Tackle!' My Pokémon charged towards the Ice-type, who stood there expectantly.

'Use Quick Attack Glaceon,' called Fabia. Glaceon disappeared from right in front of Chespin. 'Now use Icy Wind!' The Ice-type move appeared from behind Chespin as Glaceon reappeared, doing an insane amount of damage. Chespin collapsed to the ground.

'Chespin!' I called out, but breathed a sigh of relief when he slowly got to his feet.

'Glaceon, time to finish this!' called Fabia. 'Use Ice Beam!' Glaceon formed a ball of ice in its mouth and shot it as a beam across the field.

'No!' I screamed. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran out onto the field, and shielded Chespin from the attack. The last thing I heard was a small 'Che?', before I felt the Ice Beam hit and everything went black.

I woke up in a dark room with a lot of blinking lights around me. My watch told me that only a day had passed since my battle with Fabia, and it was about 7 o'clock in the morning. I reached for my hat, which was sitting on the bedside table, when the door opened slightly, revealing Serena. With a gasp she rushed in.

'You're awake,' she cried, pulling me into a tight hug. 'I was so worried.' I looked up at her, surprised to find tears in her eyes.

'Don't worry about me, I knew what I was doing,' I told her. She looked up as well and hit me, hard.

'Don't ever do something like that again!' she yelled at me. I pulled her closer.

'I won't,' I said. 'I promise. I do have a question though- where are we?'

'Santalune City Pokémon Centre. Fabia teleported us directly here after the battle. Or rather, her Espeon did.'

'Serena, who are you talk- oh.' Fabia had appeared at the door, before quickly coming in and sitting on the bed with us. 'I'm so sorry about attacking you like that, David. If I can-.'

I interrupted her.

'It's okay Fabia,' I said softly. 'Hang on, where's Shauna?'

'She stayed in Santalune Forest to find Trevor and Tierno,' Serena explained. 'It would be pretty bad if we just left them both there.'

'Yeah,' I agreed. 'Good idea.' I turned get up, before I realised something. 'Why am I wearing different clothes?' Serena grimaced.

'Well, to cut a long story short, they got a bit torn up when you took a hit from the Ice Beam,' Fabia said.

'Luckily there's a boutique here in Santalune City,' Serena explained. 'We can buy you some new clothes there.'

I emerged from the boutique some time later, dressed in my new clothes. I had a zipped green jacket, similar to my old blue one, a pair of black chinos, and my old hat.

'Are you seriously keeping that ridiculous hat?' Serena asked.

'What's wrong with my hat?' I asked incredulously. Serena just rolled her eyes.

'I'm going back to the Pokémon Centre,' she said. 'What are you two going to do?'

'Actually, I was hoping Fabia and I could finish our battle before she leaves,' I said, looking at Fabia. 'If that's okay with her at least.'

'Fine by me,' Fabia replied. Serena narrowed her eyes.

'Just don't get yourself killed,' she ordered.

'Yes, ma'am,' I retorted cheekily. Serena glowered at me before walking off.

'She cares for you a lot,' Fabia commented.

'You think?' I said, raising my eyebrows. She just gave me a knowing smile.

'Come on, let's finish this battle.'

To the east of Santalune City was Détourner Way, a hotspot for roller-skaters and the Rhyhorn Races, which Mum used to participate in when she was younger. It was here that Fabia and I prepared to have our rematch battle.

'Come on out Glaceon.'

'I choose you Chespin.'

The two Pokémon appeared, ready for the battle.

'Use Quick Attack Glaceon,' Fabia cried, and Glaceon zoomed off.

'Chespin, use Vine Whip to get into the trees!' Chespin pulled himself up into the canopy of some large trees.

'Glaceon, use Icy Wind!'

'Hide behind the tree, Chespin!' Using the tree, Chespin was able to dodge the Icy Wind attack, and didn't take any damage from the super-effective move. 'Now use Vine Whip to hold Glaceon in place!' Vines snaked out from behind the tree, grabbing onto Glaceon.

'Use Quick Attack to get away!' Glaceon tried, but Chespin's vines were too strong.

'Now use Tackle, Chespin!' Chespin jumped from the tree and rammed into Glaceon, knocking it out. Fabia smiled.

'Looks like you win,' she said softly. 'Come, I want to show you something.' I followed her out of the trees, away from the city. 'Do you see that building up on the hill?'

'Yeah.'

'That's where you're headed. That's the entry to Victory Road, which leads to the Pokémon League. However, you need all eight Gym Badges before they'll even think about letting you face the Elite Four and the Champion.'

'Why's it here then, if you need to have the Gym Badges? Someone could sneak through, couldn't they?' Fabia laughed.

'The Badges have a, I don't know, a sort of magic power. The entrance is sealed and the Badges can unlock the seal to allow a challenger through- it's weird.'

'Wow,' I said softly.

'You know, the way you ran in to save your Chespin like that, that was pretty cool. I've travelled all across Kalos, but I've never seen someone take an attack for their Pokémon like that before.' I felt myself blushing slightly. 'So, I want to give you this, as I know you're a good trainer.' She handed me a PokéBall.

'No,' I said, standing up. 'I can't accept one of your Pokémon, Fabia.' Fabia opened the PokéBall. Out popped a small brown Pokémon. My Pokédex beeped from my pocket.

'Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon.' Eevee let out a small growl, but stopped when I began to pet it. Fabia pushed the PokéBall into my hand.

'Take her, David,' she said. 'I'm going to head for Snowbelle City, on the other side of that gate. It's much too dangerous for a young Pokémon like her.' I nodded, and took the PokéBall.

'Thankyou, Fabia.' She smiled at me.

_So the Circle begins. _I whipped my head around.

'Did you say something, Fabia?'

'Hmm, no'

'Strange…'

'Well, I'd best be off,' she said. 'Give my regards to Serena and Shauna.' She leant over and kissed my cheek before walking off towards the gate.

'Bye Fabia,' I said softly, staring after her. After she had disappeared I turned away and walked back to Santalune City.

A lone woman walked in front of a monitor, light from the screen glancing off her black hair.

'Agent, who are the Trainers in this battle?' she asked, gesturing to the monitor, which held an image of two trainers locked in a battle - one male wearing a red hat, commanding a Chespin, the other a female with golden hair, commanding a Glaceon.

'The female is Fabia Paterna from Kiloude City, however, I'm afraid we do not know who the male is, ma'am,' the agent said, his voice crackling over the phone

'Well he's the one we want to know about, isn't he?' The screen behind the woman changed to an image of the Glaceon firing its Ice Beam attack. However, in this image, the boy was shielding his own Pokémon from the attack, taking the hit himself. 'Interesting.'

* * *

_So as I said, the next chapter will be out sooner than these ones have been. As with all things, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Ta,_


End file.
